


油和水

by amazingwoods



Series: 罪恶，美德以及被忽略的他们 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angeloc forms, Apocalypse, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur - Freeform, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing torture, angst but it's not forever my dudes, archangel gabriel (good omens) - Freeform, beelzebob/gabriel, here we go again, lord beelzebub (good omens), no betas we die like occult forces, sequel to sloth in soho, shit happens, these tags are starting to get wild, uriel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: 这是我的小说‘苏活区里的懒恶魔’的续。就是那部我写了点东西，最后在某处结了尾的那部小说。现在要迎来结尾啦！一切都会好起来的。





	1. 花园

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oil and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454128) by [Hel_in_NL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel_in_NL/pseuds/Hel_in_NL). 

> 我还沉浸在这系列里。

阿兹拉斐尔深知暴风雨前的平静。距离梦境危机已经过了一周，并且事情已经解决了，但是他还是能感觉到自己的光环正破碎开来。从上头办公室传来的简洁备忘录里的每个字都在说明这封信是用的冷酷口气来写的，并且它不包含新的任务，有关乌列尔的消息或者是他所关心的东西。他们已经不再用‘权天使阿兹拉斐尔’来代表他，而是用了‘非自然生物体阿兹拉斐尔’。

当克劳利看见这个的时候，带着不屑笑出了声。他已经从贝西卜那里得到了一封相似的，但标题是‘超自然怪兽克劳利’的信。很显然，他们的上司们已经开始重新定义他俩了，而不再是什么天使或者恶魔。克劳利丝毫不介意这个。阿兹拉斐尔……正在试着学会不对这个这么介意。就像他在学着接受不知道是否在任何时候就会被攻击一样。

一切都挺好。

当他那奇怪的道德来源一跳一跳地跑走时，他发现接受别的事情更容易一些。当他在末日时关闭了书店，并且花了一晚上被六千年的喜爱之情和玩笑话所包围时，也很容易拥有安全感。他很快地被恶魔迷住了，但是他不敢大声地说出想法。唯恐恶魔会邀请自己搬到他家里去。他已经有家了。书店就是他的家。

只是克劳利也很快地成了他的归属。

经过没被放好的俄罗斯俗语集时，他停了下来。书店里充满里没有缘由的、令人难以忍受的热度。现在是十月末，马上要到万圣节了，但这里的温度还如八月时最热的日子一样。他没有制冷器，因为他害怕温度的波动会伤害他的某些旧书，然而他还穿着三件套。他永远不可能让书店什么也不少。

他轻轻地把书推进了原来的位置上，但脑子神游去了。他的衣服被汗水浸湿了，并且空气还是凝滞着。他已经一整天没见到一个顾客了，真的，外面似乎挺好。克劳利正在在着手于景观美化，并且就在早上还提到要在后花园搞一个水池……

噢我的天。

他是。这想法根深蒂固，并且他知道工作将变得不可能。他记得已经把窗户上的标牌转到了‘关闭’那侧。过了一会，他抓了一本书，预备在好天气的下午去读。又在柜台底下拿出了一瓶积着灰的白兰地，然后他离开了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

面前的花园像英国女王的花园一样。有着玫瑰和蕨类植物，用砖块铺满的小路，还有被缠绕起来的铁门和栅栏。这是小心翼翼才做好的。如果给更多时间的话，这会让五公里内的人嫉妒的。这明显不是克劳利做的。英式玫瑰才不是他的风格，更不用说在微风吹拂下的蕨类植物了。阿兹拉斐尔知道这是一个伪装。它会让街上的路人目不转睛盯着这里看，但永远不会产生疑问。

克劳利在前门和高高的花园后墙中的空隙出现了。

阿兹拉斐尔完全忽视了房子，转而顺着小路去了花园。克劳利的工程现在已经停下来了。阿兹拉斐尔只是瞥了一眼，因为他一般都在晚上出现。在他被拉进客厅并花上夜晚剩余的时间去聊天，休息或者只是和他的恶魔亲密一下之前，通常他都是通过厨房的窗户快速地瞄一眼对方。

他希望对方不会介意中午被自己打扰。事实上，他知道不会的。当他意外地来了这里并且旁边没有其他人，克劳利总是会很高兴的。阿兹拉斐尔确信因某种原因这极大地刺激到了恶魔，所以他总是很少这样做，希望保留惊喜。

阿兹拉斐尔很快意识到，后花园是令人激动的事物。要么是占据空间的热带植物在这没有缘由的热度中郁郁葱葱，要么就是克劳利的威胁促使它们生长得挺拔翠绿，甚至外面的气候不适合它们生长。当他经过的时候，它们没有颤抖，所以天使猜测是最糟糕的言语虐待已经对它们造成了影响。

用石灰板建成的天台展现出曾被使用过的痕迹。首先，这里的折叠椅上面搭着黑色的，还湿乎乎的浴巾。在椅子旁边的篮子里还有这满满的光滑的黑色羽毛。亲爱的克劳利已经梳理过了自己，并且自己还错过这个，他无不难过地想。他将会很高兴看到以下的场景，在用奇迹变出来的泳池中游完一场泳，然后克劳利坐在阳光下，等待着羽毛变干，把歪着的羽毛拔下来，或者梳着羽毛。

他没有很多的机会可以看到这个。他在余光里看到了一个缓慢的、偷偷摸摸的动作，差点吓死他了。然后，在这里，在靠近新池塘的一块平坦的岩石上，有着一条黑红相间的大蛇，舒舒服服地躺着，翅膀仍然伸着，这让他觉得对方像没腿的龙。黄色的一眨也不眨的眼睛盯着他，没带着一点高兴。

“真的，亲爱的！”阿兹拉斐尔扯了扯他那热乎乎的衣服，，试图不露出害怕的神色。“你哪里需要潜伏起来呀？！”

“潜伏？”大蛇嘶嘶地说着，他的头没有从滚烫的岩石上抬起头来。“我有八英尺长，还嘶嘶嘶坐在阳光可以照射到的这巨大到该死的岩石上。如果我在嘶嘶嘶街上穿着彩虹色，带着亮片，我也在潜伏着吗？”

一个小小地微笑出现在嘴角。“我恐怕觉得这取决于这一年的什么时候。从六月到七月你可以穿成这样潜伏着。”

在打哈欠之前，他的大蛇擦擦地向前挪着身子，快乐地发出嘶嘶声，隐藏了露出的如匕首的牙齿。在阿兹拉斐尔坐下来之前，他的翅膀向太空伸去，微微收着。“今天没有太多人去读书？”当他开始解开纽扣的时候，克劳利好奇地问着。

阿兹拉斐尔只能摇着头。“我今天一整天都没见到一个人，并且……并且天气还挺好。”

“你会嘶嘶嘶中暑的。”蛇嘟囔着，用他的尾巴尖捅了捅天使的肩膀。“你的衣服上已经有了汗渍。”

“我才没！”阿兹拉斐尔尴尬地脸红了，检查了一下衣服。“我们不会在这种情况下中暑的！”

“不。但它嘶嘶嘶仍很嘶嘶嘶糟糕嘶嘶嘶。”又打了一个懒洋洋的哈欠，蛇伸直了身子，翅膀缩成了鳞片的形状。过了一会，克劳利朝他微笑，把搭在额头上红头发拨到一旁。“你需要嘶嘶嘶夏天——呃——夏天的衣服。”

天使畏缩了一下。关于上次去买衣服的记忆向他涌来。那是上世纪八十年代。在一个奇怪的商店，克劳利穿着糟糕的白色西服，垫着糟糕的垫肩，还穿着同样糟糕的红色短袖。他称这副样子是‘充满力量的样子’和‘充满美国的暴怒’。在阿兹拉斐尔决定“不。不是这件。今天没法穿。永远也不会穿”之前，他们已经决定了穿什么衣服了。并且在出丑之前，他就溜了。

“我会坚持我的穿衣风格，谢谢你。”尽管如此，他还是开始脱掉大衣了。那个折叠椅本来无人使用，而现在开始看起来像是个邀请。

“我有一件好看的白衣服。”当克劳利在大岩石上滚动的时候，他冷酷地提醒对方，用尽力气，企图从岩石上直起身体。

“已经很多年没有穿过了。自从我穿着那身衣服去打车，然后吓到了那些混蛋之后就没再穿过。”

阿兹拉斐尔知道这个故事，朝着克劳利的方向温柔地笑了笑。尽管他真的不能责怪对方。它毕竟是一种安排。阿兹拉斐尔确保孤独的人忠诚地待在他们所爱之人的身旁，克劳利播下性欲和害怕的种子。后者输掉了这比赛，并且充分地利用了当地的鬼故事。

“啊。我想我会过了这关的。”当天使脱掉了那件到腰部的衣服时，用着优雅的微笑拒绝了他。“我从来没像你那样的方式去改变我的外表。”

“嗯。好吧，你不需要穿进那身衣服去改变什么。”恶魔坏笑着，带着明显的评价看着他。阿兹拉斐尔几乎气急败坏地凝视着这放荡恶魔身上。小恶魔。

噢，他是多么爱他呀。

克劳利最后从石头上滑下来了。“好吧。把翅膀伸出来。”

在试着找到该说什么话的时候，阿兹拉斐尔花了一点时间傻傻地眨着眼。“什么？不！”

克劳利用小奇迹变了一条崭新的、白色浴巾去替换之前的那条在折叠椅子上的黑色浴巾。“来吧，天使。一点点阳光会让羽翼变得很棒……并且我曾经见过你怎么整理它们。你从来没让它们弄好过。”

“克劳利，”现在轮到他嘶嘶地说话了。“我们在外面。”

“……对啊？可花园的墙足够高、厚。”在恶魔的声音里没带着一点骄傲。“你不会被看到的。如果你想的话，脱掉衣服吧。去池子里泡着。享受这个。”

“邪魔的诱惑。”阿兹拉斐尔本想朝着他发脾气但是反而变成了深情的爱意。他还不如说‘好吧’。 

两人都注意到天使开始脱衣服，丝毫没带一点抗议，当他只剩内裤时，他才停了下来。

他决定不应该先试试水，而是坐在折叠椅上，让背后的翅膀完全伸开。他带来的那本书摊在大腿上。“我带来了白兰地”，他提醒着恶魔。

“我看到了，”克劳利正围着他的时候，嘟嘟囔囔地说着话。他用舌头打了个响声，然后开始了工作。手指熟练地梳着羽毛，把它们挨个拉直。不久白色羽毛就压住原来在筐子里的那些黑色羽毛了。阿兹拉斐尔正慢慢放松下来。

他试着再次读书，可发现那根本做不到。克劳利是真的会做这个。为什么他如此擅长梳毛呢？哦天呐，如果主翼羽可以拿做评判标准的话，那他一定能得第一名。除非他的双手在别人的羽翼上停留，那样的话不太合适。

他呻吟了一声，并且克劳利听到了。他轻轻地笑出了声，还带有顽皮的意味。他知道他在做什么。这完美的，邪恶的人啊。如果他知道克劳利的腿在哪里并且知道如何去操控它们的话，他一定会给对方一个被激怒了的，又充满爱意的吻。但他只是待在那里，等着时间一分一秒的流逝。

然后当一根硬羽毛被拔下来的时候，他喘息了一下，对克劳利喊了一声。“克劳利！”他斥责着对方并且对自己所受到的对待而感到不满。克劳利只是已经等在那里，并且用着一种在炎热的今天很不合适的狂热的激情亲吻着对方。

这让天使感到头晕和窒息，所有的疼痛都消失了。“这是为了什么？”他再次嘟囔着，带着敬畏的之情又吻了男人。

“只是因为，”在答案后又来了一次短暂的亲吻。“翅膀比我想象的要好得多。若你不愿意进游泳池，为什么不去洗一个澡呢？我们可以出去吃晚餐。如果你想的话，我们可以去里兹。”

阿兹拉斐尔甚至没忍住回应克劳利的灿烂笑容。“真的吗？好吧……我猜已经好多周没去了。噢，为什么不去呢？”他已经站了起来，高兴地伸手去拿他的大衣和其他东西了。“仅仅是一个快速地冲澡！我很快就回来！”

他会施个奇迹让汗渍消失在衣服上，大概还会变出一个更好的领结。噢！还有一双更好的鞋子！他冲进了屋子里，带着微笑和喜悦之情，还有过度的爱意和兴奋。

他们已经在里兹聚餐好多次里……但是在他们之间的关系变化后被克劳利邀请感觉到了一种莫名奇妙的非凡意义。求爱！约会！

噢！大概他应该在周日好好表现！

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

克劳利带着颇为喜爱的微笑看着他的天使冲进了屋子里，好像他是被带进了彩虹里。食物就是一种激励因素。如果他需要分散注意力的话，他会很高兴地利用这点。他现在就得这样做。

他停止了微笑，让嘴角耷拉着。混蛋。他几乎没有足够时间去欣赏天使的羽翼，让它们闪闪发光，让所有长着羽毛的怪兽都为此一惊。这尽管没多大帮助。现在还有别的事情需要着手去做。

他拨开椅子上的毛巾，拿出了在接吻时他藏起来的东西。他小心地抚摸着它。

它灰如乌云又或者雾天。它是新生的，还没准备好被拔掉。但是看到它藏在天使的羽毛里，他被激怒了，便一下子拔掉了它。这根灰色羽毛不属于天使的羽翼中。它的确不该属于阿兹拉斐尔的羽毛。绝对不是他的天使。绝对不是他那美好的、温柔的天使。这听起来有点混蛋，但也足够令人喜爱！

这正让他的心紧紧收缩着。一周前的梦仍然鲜活地存在他的脑子里，但是没有一个像阿兹拉斐尔沉浸在享乐主义中，躺在浴缸里一样生动。这让克劳利剩余的懒惰被永远地环绕起来。乌列尔和贝尔芬格已经开始了，但是它已经成了自己的错误，如果……如果……

那根灰色羽毛被燃了起来，在他的指间烧成了灰烬。除了他，恶魔和天使也做了同样的事情。

他会带着他的天使出去，用红酒喝晚餐喂饱他，然后听他说各种事情。他们会回来，然后他将会施展自己的魅力去给对方一个难忘的夜晚。在早上，他会走路或者开车，大概会经过圣保罗或者威斯敏斯特的道路。阿兹拉菲尔将会想要拜访，就像他总是做的一样，并且克劳利将会在外面等着。然后他将会清爽地带着白光走出来。他们将会回去或者随便做点什么。

克劳利点了点头。这是个计划。他可以让这个计划做成，而天使无需担心灰色羽毛的事。

一切都挺好。


	2. 理论上的好计划

“——我就在那里，蜷缩在房主的圆形帐篷里，当加百列走进来的时候，他看起来非常生气。”阿兹拉斐尔在继续说话之前，没再往嘴里塞上另一口美味的奶酪蛋糕。“我很担心我会在在某些任务上失败。当他从上头传递给她消息之后，那个居住在拿撒勒的可怜姑娘一下子就撑不住了。他仅仅是不确定如何能掌控住局面。”

“真让人想不到。”克劳利轻声说着，然后嘬了一小口酒。

“好吧，我当然很困惑。为什么加百列来递送消息呢？这完全不在他的职责范围内。所以我向他施压，然后整个计划就形成了。”阿兹拉斐尔拘谨地用一块手帕擦拭了嘴唇。当陷入沉寂的时候，他希望克劳利能够让自己再说点什么。带着黑墨镜的恶魔视线停留在天使身上，但经过多年训练的阿兹拉斐尔能够一眼看穿他。克劳利的心思不在这儿。

天使皱了眉。多么不正常啊。在他（连续不停地）说话的时候，克劳利通常是不说话的，但是当没话可说的时候，克劳利会帮他接上话。

“……我会在血月之日生出一窝小狗。”他试了试水。没任何动静。这懒散的人的姿势没发生任何变化。

天使举手召唤服务生，付了小费，眼睛还是盯着恶魔。他猜测恶魔已经走了一晚上神了。他比平时有礼貌的多，没那么尖锐了，几乎温柔如蜜糖。当他们打扮时，克劳利就像阿兹拉斐尔一样，没被任何人请求，穿上了自己最好的衣服。

他甚至站在本特利旁边，像一个温柔绅士一样为天使打开门，并且送对方来到里兹。

大概这就是在约会时克劳利想要的东西，或者是克劳利想做的事情。这是一次新奇的体验，还是挺让人高兴的。所以阿兹拉斐尔没多想。他们将会很快就回到原来的状态。

除了现在有什么很明显要发生的事情，而他不可能猜出那是什么。

他没再说话，直到服务生来了这里，收了钱。这样子似乎把克劳利带回了现实，还坐直了身子。“我来付。”他掏出了钱包。阿兹拉斐尔什么也没说，只是看着那个付款的男人紧张地扫视周围，付出了比自己多出一倍的小费。

克劳利比他更快地打破了寂静。“你还好吗？”当他站起来的的时候问着话。

阿兹拉斐尔花了些时间上上下下地扫视着他。“……还好。”他也站了起来，回答着话，走在了对方前面。阿兹拉斐尔可以听到恶魔在他身后发出烦恼的嘶嘶声，但天使能感觉到对方不像外表那样烦恼。

他的长腿很容易快速地走在了天使面前，并且他为天使开了门。“好吧。听着。我……操。我很糟糕，难道不是吗？”阿兹拉斐尔疑惑地抬起了银色的眉毛。他没生气，只是有点搞不懂对方。

“我没那么说，我亲爱的。”他冷静地解释着。“我只是发现你有点走神。我很抱歉。我耽误了你很长时间。”

克劳利痛苦地皱着眉“不要道兼——”

“你怎么了，亲爱的？”在对方想要责怪自己之前，他赶紧插了话。“你不必说什么，但是如果我能帮上忙的话，我会尽力去帮你的。我将会证明我的价值。”

很难描述面前戴墨镜男人脸上出现的一系列表情。首先是愤怒，然后是一些惊慌或者焦躁不安，害怕，内疚……最后是克劳利，那标准的恶魔表情。“你当然是有价值的。仅仅是……总部那该死的事。恶心的事。有点难受的事。”

阿兹拉菲尔决定跟着他的思路。他想要再用这种方式得到些信息。“我不知道他们还在关注着！你为什么不早点说呢？”

“因为我拒绝了。”他用出了当他企图哄骗别人时所用的无所谓的语气。这样的策略在人类身上用得可算是屡试不爽。然而他在天使们身上用不了的。“真的，你不想知道细节。这会让你很难受的。”

“字面意义还是象征意义？”他在进行下一步前，给了自己一些时间去思考这一点。他真的不擅长操控别人(尽管当他这样说的时候，克劳利一度要笑掉牙)，一旦恶魔们下决心变得诚实，那么让他们放弃些什么会变得很困难。

尽管，他很懂克劳利。他希望这能让事情变得更简单一些。

“都有！”克劳利甩出了这个猜测，然后带着夸张的弯腰动作打开了本特利的门。“最好不要再深究了。没必要和这个过不去。如果你的那一边来找你，那么我们会在那时谈这个。”

“我的那一边？”当阿兹拉斐尔坐进座位的时候，他轻轻地问着。“我以为是‘我们这一边’。”一场面部表情之旅在他亲爱、甜蜜的恶魔的脸上进行着。这值得一看。高兴，内疚，爱意，犹豫，内疚，内疚，内疚。噢，天哪。真糟糕，不是吗？阿兹拉菲诶在他再次担心起来的时候，胃部开始发疼。

门都被用力地关上了，并且克劳利也坐进了司机的座位上。“……我们这一边。”当他发动汽车时终于又说了话。“我们这一边。”

然后又沉默下去。当被呼唤的时候，他也沉默着。如果只是因为他越来越喜欢这首让他耳膜快震裂的皇后乐队的歌的话，阿兹拉斐尔会放任他这样下去。

需要好好谈谈。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们没有那么做。在到达克劳利家后，他们没立即谈话。恶魔提议他们都需要一些烈的，不神圣的，从没听过这么大量的酒。阿兹拉斐尔顺了他的意。毕竟这酒可能会让舌头放松下来！

除了现在正用着不优雅的姿势横躺在沙发上，并且感觉到已经放松了舌头。啊噢。“我只是……我只是没明白，我亲爱的！”他突然呻吟起来，打破了克劳利之前那太疲惫没法站起来的记录了。“我走进了你和你的脑子里！你也曾在我的脑子里！你使我摆脱了脱落的危险！而现在你不想告诉我哪里出问题了！是我的错吗？我做错了什么？”

克劳利突然从迷糊中清醒过来。“什什什什什么？不！不，不，不，不！”他从椅子上滑下来，爬到了沙发的旁边，拉起了天使的一只手。“不不不。”当他在天使的手掌上落下许多亲吻时，继续说着话。“爱你。你很完美。迷人。不，不，不。”

阿兹拉菲尔空着的手摸着红发。“然后呢？不要撒谎，求你了？求你了，我亲爱的。别害怕。我已经猜出来了。”又是一吻，那落在了脉搏上。

“你已经猜出来了？”他呻吟着，用因喝酒而沉重的眼睛看着对方。“你受伤了？有什么人伤了你？贝尔芬格？乌列尔？撒旦他本人？”

克劳利点了点头，这意味着一切都有可能。然后亲了亲他的肩膀。“这嘶嘶嘶很好。一切都会好起来的。我会让一切都变好的。”

让一切都变好？他猜不出来。克劳利的嘴唇已经找到了一个不错的亲吻位置。这位置就在衬衫领之上。在一段时间里他都没想别的事，但是这里的柔软和他自己的心跳让他分了心。

一切都结束得太快了。克劳利没再吻他。反而稳住了自己的表情，用手臂环绕起他的天使的上半身，在天使的夹克衫里的手却握成了拳。轻轻的颤抖让阿兹拉斐尔喝过酒的蠢笨大脑花了好长时间才明白那是个悲伤的标志。

“克劳利——？”他开口问，忧虑像蜜糖一样往下流着。尽管恶魔在他面前。

“求你了。我不喜欢。这很糟糕。你知道的。太嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶快了。速度。翅膀没事。并且还有味觉也没事！这需要花掉几个世纪——”他的声音闷闷的，音节在喉咙里打转。“就像臭鸡蛋。这转变将会很糟糕。这会让你受伤，但是其实更会吓到你。我告诉你嘶嘶嘶了。”

阿兹拉菲尔陷入了他被告知的内容的分析。他们已经谈过堕落了。这就是让他彻夜难眠的事情吗？

“你将会忘掉什么是爱。我要再次追到你的话，会花一辈子时间去干这事的。可能我就会单身。尽管，为了你？它会烧坏你，还会把你掏空。有些人在经过这一过程后没法再恢复成原来的样子了。嘶嘶嘶嘶还会在硫磺里燃烧。还会爆发出尖叫声。我会嘶嘶嘶嘶待在你身边的。我将会永远嘶嘶嘶待嘶嘶嘶在你身边的。无论你会怎样。”

阿兹拉斐尔温柔地笑了。他转过身子轻轻地去吻那处纹身，赚得了一声发抖的呼吸声。“我亲爱的。我不会堕落的。你该停止想这事了。我再也不会那么不小心了。”

“你的羽毛嘶嘶嘶。”他枕在对方的肩膀上轻轻地说着。克劳利抱紧了天使。

羽毛？他在一小会里便想起来了。在今天下午的时候，他感觉到了一阵猛拉。亲吻紧接着就来了。

有些东西就像虫子一样在他胸腔里蠕动着。“我的羽毛怎么了？”他没费一点力气便清醒了。它们和之前一样白。可能有点傻里傻气，但是是白的呀。

“是灰色的。它是灰的。就那一根，但确实是灰色的。”这话就像一句忏悔。这件事压了这可怜男人一晚上了。让他分了心。

噢，他的挚爱呀！这一切都是为了他吗？一个让他对自己那不朽的灵魂保持黑暗的骗局。一定是这事扯碎了他那亲爱的恶魔。一阵新鲜的爱的浪潮直接从这个埋在自己肩弯处里的男人传出。

“克劳利，我亲爱的。”他带着自己感受不到的平静说着话。灰色羽毛一定是个警示……但可能是个反常事情？ “一起上楼吧。”

“嗯？”男人回了神，用黄瞳看着他。真美丽啊。

阿兹拉菲尔不需要催促这脆弱的人。他只是给了对方一个冷静的笑容。“再次检查我的翅膀吧，你会这样做吗？”

没有回复。

“乐意至极。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿兹拉斐尔是块聪明木头。


	3. 带我去教堂

这不是第一次阿兹拉斐尔发现自己面朝克劳利的枕头躺下了。很难去和巴甫洛夫反应抗争，并且也很难不立即局促不安地做出邀请。这样的话会让在他身后打转的人放弃一切计划，直接‘单枪直入’。感谢上帝，他还穿着长裤。在这时，复杂的信号对他俩来说不是必要的。

当他展开翅膀的时候，他的翅膀们几乎占据了整个房间。有那么一会，他都能感觉到自己的翅膀尖触到了墙壁。在回忆起这里没有任何东西之前，他担心会扫掉一些装饰品。

克劳利保持着冷静，用手掌平稳地梳着翅膀，完成了下午早些未完成的工作。克劳利的指甲轻轻划过靠近肩胛骨的时候，一声小小的呻吟声从天使的嘴里跑了出来。噢，我的天啊。他需要多要一些这样的服务，还需要让它们都出现在一个完全不同的场合之下。

“当你发出这种声音的时候，我很难再继续帮你，天使。”克劳利从他身后左边的某处发出了紧张的声音。“不要这么调皮。”

“我从没调皮过。”阿兹拉斐尔冲着枕头深深的呼吸了一下。他没法让这话充满说服力。

克劳利只是哼了一声，然后继续着手于面前的事情。

好几分钟是在一片安静中过去的。期间有几声小小的喘气声和糟糕的被压抑的呻吟声打破了这寂静。最好不要让他的恶魔分心。他们都需要做保证。

先梳主翼羽，再梳副翼羽，最后是梳飞羽中的最后一列。克劳利满意地哼着曲子，一直悬在空气中的紧张感稍微缓解了许多。手指开始在侧边梳着那些刚长出来的羽毛。一切都好。一切都好。

然而并不是。如果打破相对寂静的那种突然而来的嘶嘶声作为依据来说的话。“是根灰羽毛吗？”阿兹拉斐尔的头从枕头里抬起来，脸颊的热度逐已经升高了。“你发现了什么？”

“三根。它们才刚开始长。”他用手指小心地抚摸着它们，测试着它们的生长程度，发现它们根深蒂固地长在上面。“就藏在靠近飞羽中的最后一列的地方。我差点将永远发现不了它们。”

阿兹拉斐尔德心浮起来了。“可不可以做个甜心，先拔下来一根？”他轻轻地问着，声音中出现了轻微的颤抖。

他没看到恶魔和他猜想中的一样频频点头。克劳利小小地拉扯了一下羽毛，再次测试着它。“深呼吸。”当羽毛被恶魔稳稳地拉下来的时候，天使遵守了规矩，只是发出了呜咽声。

他把翅膀折了回去，然后坐了起来，背靠在床头板上。一旦做好了精神上的准备，他就要向恶魔伸出手，手掌朝上，用不可思议的眼神瞅着他那美丽的恶魔。它被轻轻地放在了他的手掌上。好像克劳利给他的不是一根小小的、灰色的羽毛，而是献祭的宝剑。

它灰如枪支的金属颜色。就它本身来说，它不……丑。但是很奇怪，还出人意料。他用手指沿着羽毛滑动着。“……堕落不是逐渐变成的吧？”

克劳利坐在床沿上，紧张地看着他，眼睛里几乎没有眼白。“第一次堕落不是逐渐变成的。那时在新约之前。你知道，请求宽恕之类的。”

“你曾经祈求过宽恕吗？”阿兹拉菲尔轻轻问着他，但注意力仍然在那灰色的柔软羽毛上。

“没。我为什么要那样做？我不会我自己是一个恶魔而感到骄傲，但我会因为我是谁而感到骄傲。”他在喉咙里发出里咕噜噜的声音，然后在对方身旁找了一个座位。“不要为我的灵魂而担心，因为它已经不在这里了。它是不朽的。在地球上自由统治了大多部分。还有一些恶习。更别提第二次堕落完全值得第一次堕落了。”

“第二次堕落？”阿兹拉菲尔把视线从羽毛上移了出去，转而看着正紧张的恶魔。

他看到了对方面带微笑，眼睛里还有着神。噢。他的心跳加快了一拍，脸有点红。噢。“迷人的家伙。”他嘟囔着，去看那根羽毛了。

“我试试。”当克劳利靠近了他几寸，用手臂环住自己的肩膀的时候，他们之间又出现了一小阵寂静。阿兹拉斐尔陷入了他的拥抱之中。“……很多年前，我曾经因这个高兴过。甚至还骄傲过。我不是因让你堕落而受到的所谓奖励才这样的，或者又是什么其他玩意……但是……好吧……因为我们在同一战线，对吧？我已经有了来自总部的足够推力，我很确定你可以待在我的身边。我们会是搭档的。如果我把牌打对了的话，我们还可以成为恋人。”

“现在呢？”他的喉咙缩紧了。胸也闷闷的。他灵魂也被缩紧了。

“呃，如果你堕落的话，你就不能成为我的天使了。”克劳利沉思着，把头往床头板上轻轻地撞了撞。“事实上，我确信它会摧毁你。我没有夸大后果。堕落永远会在我们的计划中，永远排除不出去。他们将会坐在地狱的深渊里，直到世界的最后一刻，直到眼神呆滞和悲惨无比。地狱之火将会在他们身边围绕着。”

“这真是……非常诗意的。”阿兹拉斐尔如鲠在喉。在不同情景下的话，他还可能会鼓起掌来，但是这次的本质是……

“这次是给你的。别让它冲昏了头。”克劳利有点生气，用胳膊肘捅了一下他。“即使你还好？我知道大多数的人都被推下去了。他们无法用圣水杀死我，但是对于一个崭新的恶魔来说呢？一个刚刚堕落的天使来说呢？他们可能会找来加百列。当我带着你的时候，你可没见过他对你说话的方式。他会跑到地狱来，把圣水充满到奥林匹克运动会大小的泳池里，来让你跳进去，我敢这样确定。”

阿兹拉斐尔塌下肩膀来。这太多了。他可不想难受。事实是残酷的，但是他知道必须面对这一关。克劳利是个充满心事的人，但是他总是很难对自己撒谎，如果这天晚上的事是个迹象的话。

“……可能……之后我应该做出一个计划。嗯。可能……可能开始考虑——”他甚至不知道该如何完成这个。一个人该如何计划像这样的事情呢？

“天使。”话语里充满了坚定和爱意。克劳利从他身旁移开了，去抓紧了他的肩膀。“阿兹拉斐尔。你是我所认识的最他妈固执的男人。在恶魔里的话，你会是个恐怖家伙。如果仅仅是在我的报告里把你描述成这样的话。在天堂里，因为你的身份的事，所以你没地位。我向你保证，有些天使会希望他们能像你一样呢。你现在可不能放弃。不管在什么事之后。甚至世界毁灭。我们还是在我们这一边的。”

他的心脏仍在跳动着。克劳利的独白确实是一个值得一看的场面。克劳利的话鼓舞人心，充满了爱意，非常惊人。

阿兹拉斐尔艰难地吞着口水，努力憋住了眼泪，跟着对方一起点头。“所以你的……你的计划是？你说过，明天的事情会让一切都变好的。”

“带你去教堂。”

他自顾自地笑了。“你是不是想让我去忏悔？我想这对天使来说，这大概不起作用，亲爱的。”

克劳利耸了耸肩。“如果牧师在里面的话，你总是要去请求一次赐福。要礼貌点。”

阿兹拉斐尔这次是真的笑了。“我相信我在过去的两百年里可没提过这个，亲爱的。”

恶魔清了清喉咙，把视线放向了远处。“我总是在认真听你讲话，你知道的。”

他轻轻地笑了，允许自己可以再次在男人身上沉浸一会。还亲了亲对方的嘴角。“我知道的。如果这不奏效的话，你会要怎么做呢？”

“我不知道。祈求遥而不可知的上帝赐福？”他冒险地说着，用手臂把对方围起来。“让你远离我，这就是我现在在做的事情吧？”

“别傻了。”阿兹拉斐尔再次吻了他，亲吻的力度更重了。“爱可不是罪恶。”

“尽管对恶魔来说是种罪恶。”克劳利特意指出。“当你爱上某人，而你让他走，对吧？”

“胡说八道。”*

“噢噢噢噢，你现在绝对又要长一根灰色羽毛了。”克劳利嘶嘶地说着，但是他露齿而笑了，眼神里还闪烁着明显的光芒。

阿兹拉斐尔再次吻了他，完全被迷住了，并且还需要让自己下一句话的重点非常突出。“如果你离开只是因为这将会让你变得非常、非常糟糕。我发誓，我亲爱的，如果你不留下一句话就走，这将会永永远远地伤了我的心。我绝对会因为充满怨恨而堕落的。”

“……我会留下纸条的。或者我将会把附近弄得乱糟糟的，又或者会杀了某个人。做些让一切变得容易些的事情。”克劳利嘟囔着，但是他的目光仍着迷地停留在对方身上。“你真是个混蛋，你肯定知道这一点，对吧？”

阿兹拉斐尔笑了，给对方了一个长长的、火热的吻。“你是无私的。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

恰巧明天正好是个周日。很多牧师于周日下午就走了。

幸运的是，当他们下午一点多到的时候，还是有挺多牧师在那里的。爱的话语已经转化成了行动，而他俩都已经在时间面前耍了个花样。如果不是在这种状况下的话，这事将会变得很有趣。

克劳利在人行道上踱着步，希望能抽根烟。他想能让根烟卷在嘴唇间摇摇晃晃的，就像美国动作电影里的人物一样。有一段时间，民众四会同意癌症不仅与一手吸入有关，还会与二手吸入有关。并且一切都在走下坡路。他不会得这种病，但是在想象中他可以感受到抽烟会让这变得更糟糕，所以便作罢。

他猜测阿兹拉斐尔会对这闻到的气味作出糟糕评价也是一个因素，但是他没想承认这一点。

他转而去玩手机了。这个爱好看起来比他想要的不太酷，便还是满怀期待地看着教堂。不行。他要在里面待多长时间？他应该问问的。

他又玩手机去了。一款老虎机的应用可能会占据他的心神。他应该试着猜一猜他是不是可以用无线电操控赢的机会，赢得一些简单的、完全不需要的钱。然后把这些钱给天使，去填满捐款箱。

“哈罗，克蠕利。”这轻轻的声音被传入他的耳朵里，好像是个垃圾箱中的大火里的微风一般的声音。他好像被恶臭搞到了一样，没说出句话，只是在惊讶中向后退了一步。

“贝尔芬格。”他几乎是嘶嘶地说出对方的名字，感觉到自己的尖牙和叉状的舌头要跑出来了……但是这里有人类。去他妈的。“你的协约怎么样了？过期了？”

“嗯。我现在正扮演着一个……自由人的角色。”这声音嗡嗡地传出去了，跑到了教堂的栅栏上。他*的人形完全具有老套的推销员的风格，穿着一件糟糕的芥末黄色的衣服。油乎乎的，令人讨厌。这让克劳利想到了硫磺。

“自由人？是我挑起了头？”他停了下来，扫了扫教堂。如果贝尔芬格在这里，那是不是意味着……

“不。尽管我在叛乱中可是冲在前线的。我可是主人的右臂。这让我赚了一些退路。”他笑着，露出了黄色的尖牙。“我可不是个懦夫。我正试着做出一个全新的星系。等事情变得难以熬过的时候，好躲在里面避避风。”

克劳利被激怒了。这次是真的嘶嘶地说出了话。“乌列尔和你一起走？”

“乌列尔被我占有了。”他又拿眼扫了扫教堂。“别担心。他们可不敢在上帝眼皮底下做些事。他们说了这么多，做了这么多事，但他们还是想回天堂的。”

克劳利没有镇静下来，没有回击那个恶魔。他已经把手放在了栅栏上，准备冒风险，无论会不会被烧——

一只手在他肩膀上扣紧了。“现在，现在。你准备去圣地上走一走了？爱真的会让咱俩变成无可救药的傻瓜，不是吗？”他叹了口气，好像对方真的会回应一样。克劳利在以后得手撕了他。

“如果你不让我走的话，我会拉你下水。”他再次嘶嘶地说了话。眼睛透过眼镜精，发着怒气。“我比你在外面的世界待得久。我是个圣水系统。我会没事的。而你就不会没事。”

贝尔芬格用着那双滞如湖水的眼睛提醒着对方。“……这可不是恐吓。绝对不是。我不知道你是怎么不被圣水侵蚀的，但是你不会比我们剩下的一个人好得了多少。我打赌我可以向你的宠物天使投上一个地狱之火，然后他会尖叫起来。我好奇谁的名字将会从他的嘴里说出去？上帝的名字？还是你的？”

克劳利脸僵着，眼神如利剑。一定是有什么东西在他的眼睛里闪现出来了。因为这个肥胖、愚蠢的恶魔笑了出来，露出了黄色的牙齿。

“噢。多有意思。多么有意思。”他再次盯着教堂……打算放了对方。“多么精彩。跑吧。向我展现你自己有多强壮吧，克蠕利。”

他没有犹豫。不能犹豫。他马上走起来，充满信心地推开了带们，打算做到最好。

假装到他能成功做到。

那里像地狱一样滚烫，他应该明白这一点的。在上世纪四十年代的时候，他已经跳着穿过了那里，从不在一个地方停留太久。当他跨过天堂，揪着加百列的耳朵，让他滚出来的时候也是那么做的。发现那像在玻璃上行走一样。这损伤到现在愈合。

这次每一步都有了把握。一点也不要疼。不要发出因疼痛而发出的嘶嘶声。一只脚紧接着一只脚。不要理会那烧透脚跟直到小腿的火。忽略掉耳鸣声。

贝尔芬格哈哈大笑。“干得好！要是你在战争里有这样的勇气就好了！”

克劳利咽回了嘶嘶声……开始向门口跑去。去他妈的。去他妈的！！！！没时间去显摆什么了！

他需要抢回阿兹拉斐尔。

*原文用的是bollocks算是个脏字有睾丸的意思 所以下文老蛇调笑他。

*贝尔芬格在全文里用的是it，和老蛇不一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很高兴写完这一章。我希望你们也能喜欢。


	4. 守护西门的天使

自从教堂，庙宇，犹太人集会，和其他举行特殊事情的地方被发明以来，它们已经在阿兹拉斐尔的心里占据了很重要的地位。但并不是他们中的每一个人都在召唤祂，但是他欣赏这精神，还喜爱他们在这里所投入的爱。爱是他现在感受到的。所有的都在围绕着他，充满了他的胸腔，还提升了他的精神。灰色羽毛和糟糕的东西仍在，但是它们变成了脑中的一声轻语。

这里很安静，适合阿兹拉斐尔。他爱人类，但是当在崇拜他们的途中也会遇到一些困扰。太多人祈求被拯救或者希望能得到好运气。这让天使感到迷惑。

当他靠近圣坛的时候，他开始意识到有什么动静。啊。显然是牧师。附近很吵，正在准备布道。好。很好。他将不需要让克劳利等太长时间。“哈罗？”他试着喊了一声，手指绞在一起，装出一副谦卑的样子。

脚步声越来越近了，不急不慢地朝他走来。

然后她来了。

“你好，阿兹拉斐尔。”乌列尔冷酷地朝他打招呼。他几乎沮丧地叹了气。啊。这就是来的人吗。

“你好，乌列尔。”他环顾着周围，不确定地看来看去。一次袭击？噢天，他已经好多年没打过仗了。不，他们肯定不会在这打。不可能在圣地上开战。“已经联系过加百列了？我相信他可能有话给你说。”

“不要试图忽视我，阿兹拉斐尔。”他们围着讲道坛转圈，一直对视着彼此。“我是来这里感谢你的。”

他从没预料到这个。“什么？”

“我是来这里感谢你的，东门的守护者。”乌列尔轻轻地歪了歪头。“我在过去几周做的事情远比所想的要多的多。有一部分是关于你和你的……工作。”

他决定让这个事过去吧。工作。真的吗。“我必须问问，你的想法要带你去哪，守护西门的天使？”要保持礼貌。他最擅长这个了。

一个颇为诡异的微笑出现在她的嘴角。“首先，我想我的任务是带你回家，阿兹拉斐尔。看到了恶魔克劳利毁了，还试图恢复我们天使中的你。然后贝尔芬格建议，如果你堕落的话，我将会不用再对此负责了。不过那也不管用，对吧？”

他把背后的翅膀缩紧了。他们不知道关于灰色羽毛的事情。最好不要告诉别人，仅仅是以防被利用。噢，天啊，他现在开始有点像克劳利了，对吧?

“不，不会起作用的。”他待在原地，用警惕的眼神和他们绕圈子。

“然而，即使面临着这么多失败，我感觉我的工作没完成。我经常接受我的短处，并回到天堂。我接受他们作为不可言喻计划的一部分。”她停了下来，用着一种他看不出来的表情。“然而。如果我对现状不满意，是不是不意味着仍然还有更多的事情去做？你以不可言喻计划来抵制伟大计划，因为你感觉那是你的责任，去保护整个世界。在那之后你怎么感觉到这一点的？”

阿兹拉斐尔不喜欢他们谈话的内容，但是他的好奇心越来越重了……就像他的同情心一样。乌列尔正处理着这事。看起来是这样的。这是她从前未遇到过的事情搞。他还不确定那是什么。这需要帮助。

他微笑了。“这真的是……令人宽慰。我总是害怕去质疑或面对一千件有意义的事情。这让我觉得我完成了自己的工作，尽管我的职责很小。”

乌列尔继续在谨慎中看着他。“我知道了。然后我会很遗憾地告诉你我的结论。我的责任感已经变强了。我也要感谢你。我知道这是我必须做的事情。我知道了我在不可言喻计划中的责任所在。”

阿兹拉斐尔轻轻地抬起了头，被她的想法吸引住了。可能乌列尔和他都是不确定什么最合适。在天堂里感觉不太舒服。除了他们的选择之外的东西都不太感冒。“那你的责任是什么，我亲爱的？”

乌列尔平和地笑了，黑色眼睛里的光芒异常闪耀。阿兹拉斐尔发现他自己也回了对方一个笑容。这还不错。这是要表现自信和爱的意图。这是天使们的目的所在。

“我要毁灭世界。”

噢。

这个目的可是完全相反啊。

“……还来？”

“我要毁灭世界，阿兹拉斐尔。这就是我的目标。”她伸出了翅膀，整整四对，眼睛直视着他。她的眼睛发着光，简直像沙漠的破晓一样可怕。

阿兹拉斐尔畏缩了一下。他知道这景象，但在这里，以他的肉体的形式站在这里，在着人类的国度中，这是明显不合适的。“别这样！”在重新考虑他自己之前，他谴责道。“你会让你视线之内的人类燃烧的！”

“或者是恶魔。”他的心悬了一下。“人类。恶魔。他们是一样的。都是比想象中的还要心狠手辣。他们都是不值得活在世上的。我将会做好我的本分工作，充满效率地、尽可能采取便利手段灭掉它们。这就是在计划中我所要做的工作。”

“你……你……不……你压根就不知道这计划！”他愤怒地说着，十分心烦意乱。如果克劳利知道他正遭遇困难的话，会走过圣地来帮自己的。他幻想他可以感觉到对方正准备来，朝着门走过来。“恢复你的肉体形态吧！求你了！”

她不听。即使是在圣光的闪烁下，阿兹拉斐尔还是可以看到她拿出了剑。噢。好吧。她被给了一把剑。噢。我天。“我不会在这里开始的。我有个对所有人来说即迅速又仁慈的计划。”

“真善良。”他需要让她离开。她已经烧焦了周围的座椅了！她将怎么对克劳利或者是人类呢？从里到外的烧一遍？让他们变成一根根盐柱？“好吧，最好你现在就启程？世界现在不会自我毁灭吧，是吧？”

她没走。“你的蛇正在路上。”她飞了起来，用着多只眼睛透过污渍斑斑的窗户看着外面。“我会再待一会。你没必要被卷入这个，非自然生物体阿兹拉斐尔。”

如果她想奚落他的话，那一定成功了。当他意识到两件事的时候，发现自己被正义感战胜了。一是，她将会假借救他的名义去杀死他所爱的克劳利，并以此来刁难自己。这不能被允许。

第二件事情进一步激起了怒火。

非自然生物阿兹拉斐尔。这仍得写进备忘录里。加百列一直知道她在哪。

门闩正在被打开。乌列尔把翅膀张得更开了。噢。不。不。不。不——

阿兹拉斐尔扑了过去。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
有好一会克劳利什么东西也看不见。他很确定这毛病在上次进入教堂的时候可是没有的。地狱啊，当他闯入天堂的时候，也没这事啊。灯光很亮，但是没有任何热度。这灯光让克劳利牢记住了。

啊，操。他走进了圣火里。很好。是时间和他自己说拜拜了。至少他花了好多周去做一个自由的恶魔。至少他和自己的爱人一起过了一周。还被他的天使深爱着。

他希望这不是阿兹拉斐尔的火焰。这戏剧性的反讽也太多太过分了。好吧，不只是对他来说是这样。他将会死掉的。但是，他的天使……噢他那温柔的天使……

然后，好像是有人扭了一下灯的开关。光亮就那么消失了。没有任何的烧灼感，除了脚下的圣地。他的视觉立即恢复了。他看到了烧焦的红色毯子和正在冒烟的凳子。

乌列尔不在这里。阿兹拉斐尔也不在这里。他感觉不到一丝天使的存在。见鬼，甚至贝尔芬格也在人行道上消失了。

“我操。”他在地面上一边跳着，一边喘着粗气。然后他喊的声音更大了，直接向着圣坛喊去。所以如果祂正在听着的话，祂能听到的。“我操。真的吗？”

他从圣地上跑了出去，跪在了外面的行人道上。他想要尖叫，但是人类已经开始注意他了。他没对付这事。反而他强迫自己深呼吸，再三的想这件事。

好。所以。好吧。乌列尔已经和他的天使已经聊过天了。他们的其中一个已经在上帝的作用下发出了怒火。可能是乌列尔。他没法想象出阿兹拉菲尔的愤怒样子……好吧。可能他可以稍微想象一下。这天使易怒。但是如果可能受到威胁的话，可能他会放大招的。

他们中的一个已经撤走了……然后呢？瞬间移动？这看起来像是个最可能发生的事。如果他们准备好去一个地方的话，突然改变审判地点的话就看起来很奇怪。

除非有人认识一个恶魔，还恰巧在这周围的小路上闲逛，准备走向毁灭。

我操。

阿兹拉斐尔用最后一秒救了他。该死的天使。

等他猜到他们在哪里的话，他会去亲吻对方的。

他挪了挪脚，忍不住呻吟了一声。又去整理了一下墨镜。用手理了理头发，打了一个响指。然后看着街头。他等待着。

他不经常开着本特利到处闲逛。他在不久前刚看了一个滑稽的电影，里面描述了车可以做出些很多恶作剧。最好避免这一点。这怎么又叫什么来着……？

当本特利闯入他的视线的时候。他突然想起来了。“克里斯汀！”他大声地说了出来，吓到了路人。“必须向天使秀秀这辆车。”他蹒跚地走到司机座的那一边。这蠢脚。“可能不会了。他可能不会再和我一块坐车了。”

这话结束后，他开着车，离开了这里。

他需要去趟总部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切都还好


	5. 塔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太阳已经出来了。沙滩在呼唤我应该今天去那里玩。尽管在这种情况下还有一些需要写的东西。与之前不同，这次多重新编辑了一下这短短的一章。你是否曾写过混有浪漫元素的类似动作类型的故事？难道只有我一人吗？不可能只有我一个吧。

阿兹拉斐尔不确定自己什么时候昏过去的。但是他知道在躺在湿乎乎的地板上之前，天已经黑了。他记得自己企图拖上乌列尔，尽可能地远距离瞬移。尽可能的离开人群和克劳利。结果被乌列尔在东欧附近断掉了瞬移的力量。在那之后，事情变得更加令人困惑了。他猜这事自从他们在教堂遇到过之后已经过了几个小时或者几分钟了。若凭借他所知的来推导的话，伦敦的时间可能还停留在中午呢。

应该表扬表扬他，毕竟他在当疼痛感从胃部传到背部的时候可没发出呻吟声，无论他多想去发泄一下。如果乌列尔仍然在这里监视着他的话，他可不想让他们比现在还要占上风。这地方真的一点声也没有。这大概是个预兆吧。但是，毫无疑问，这里是圣地。如果他的肉体正刺痛的话，那么表明这里是古代圣地。他们可能已经有更大的优势了。

上面的天花板上有着，浅浅的浮雕，还有着一扇单独的小窗户。但从远距离看，几乎看不清上面的东西。在无法数清的星辰之上。为了满足从地球来的某种宇宙观，数英里内没有人造灯。

有好一段时间，他感觉到了平静。古时的祈福在他的血液里沸腾，制作星辰的克劳利也曾经参与过这事，冷空气吹在他的脸上……眼睛慢慢变得沉重。他想睡觉。

然后她轻声说道。“你已经被刺伤了。”

“那是什么？”他问，在这大厅里的阴影下寻找着乌列尔。真的很难集中注意力。

“我的剑。你被刺伤了。”

这没任何道理。他没有任何受伤程度深的伤口啊。然而，当他低头看自己的时候，他发现原本浅色的衣服上已经明显染上了大片的深色颜色。“噢天哪。”他呆呆地自言自语，“这证明你是对的。”

他垂下头来，而眼睛还在看着高大的窗户，看着窗外悬挂在空中的星辰。他可以自己治愈这伤口。事实上他的身体已没什么大碍了。这意味着他可以自己治愈伤口。然而他发现很难集中力量……

“你的翅膀里有灰色羽毛。”乌列尔指出了这一点。“那把火焰剑在你的身体上找不到价值了……”

噢。他的身体真的要解体了吗？真令人失望。他是不是还得写文书上报？他会不会被给予一个新躯体？大概不会被允许的。他们一看到灰色羽毛的话，阿兹拉斐尔可能就会被关起来。直到关到他们想出处理他的办法。或者等着全能的祂把他处理掉。

也就是说，如果他的灵魂能完整地保存下来的话。事实上他没法再治愈自己了。这真的不是个好兆头。大概火焰会吞噬他的整个躯体。如果这就是他的最后一刻的话。那他们都太冷漠无情了吧。

最好在羽毛变黑之前，问些重要的问题才是关键。

“……我救了他吗？”他向黑暗之处询问着问题，但眼睛从没在星辰上移开。

没有回答。然后，在一段时间之后，有个声音传了出来。是恶魔贝尔芬格的声音。“仅仅是有点晚。我猜那里的光芒对他来说太多了。你的动作没那么迅速。长长的尖叫声。他喊出了你的名字。”

他紧张地呼出一口气。刚才是恶魔回答的。乌列尔还没回答。“……乌列尔？这是真的吗？”

“在你传输我之前的时候，他进入了教堂。”回答已经给出来了。

“……噢。”阿兹拉斐尔仍不确定真相是什么。他所能感受到的只是这种可能性所带来的毁灭性后果。这令人困惑无比。他很冷。悬挂在上空中的……星辰。

一阵温暖传入了他的体内。这力量是从体外传进来的。有好一会，他觉得伤口很痛。就像有一排牙齿在咬着伤口不放。很快就缓和下来。在那之后，什么伤痛也感觉不到了。

他的伤口被治愈了。

“什么？”贝尔芬格毫不含糊地问着。一种真诚的好奇充满了他的话语。“你曾试着让他在地狱之火里燃烧。这怎么又治好他了？”

乌列尔走了过来，被星光笼罩着。黑色的皮肤上的金色条纹闪闪发亮。“末日就要来了。如果他对天堂之主没用的话，他就会与其他恶魔一样被净化。恶魔克劳利将会被杀死。如果阿兹拉斐尔活下来的话，他将会回到天堂。他必须回到天堂。”

警觉感又回到了身上。克劳利还活着。感谢上帝。他找到了所需要的力量。他强迫自己坐起来，看看周围的环境。在看了好一会之后，他发现自己认识这地方。在古代的顶尖之塔。

这塔为奉祀圣灵而建造，后来隐藏起来了。“巴别塔？”他轻声说出这个词，踉踉跄跄地站了起来，似乎这样的观点让事实都变得没那么真实了。“上帝啊。我想……呃……这也太……”

“很有趣，对吧？”乌列尔转过头看着他，又走回去了一点。“上帝隐藏了它。她很喜欢这人类所造的东西。然而他们也不被允许为了利益而保留他们自己的好东西。”

“她在用一种挺神秘的方式活动着。”他幽默地说道。但同时脑子里也在想着事。巴别塔。这里有什么重要东西吗？这不仅是个方便的藏身之处。在这里的赐福也未免太古老了，这里可以让贝尔芬格不带一丝不舒服的感觉出现在这里。如果加百列试着寻找乌列尔的话，这里也太神圣和足够隐蔽了。这里肯定有点什么东西。他确信这一点。

“她确实这样在做。我相信她所留下的不可触摸的事实是非常重要的。这遗迹的存留是为了防止失败。”乌列尔缓缓地走着，手掌在前面交叠起来。“把人类留在花园里。让生物繁衍生息。组织发大水。再次让生物繁衍生息。然后建了这个塔。从这里，一直到地球上的所以地区。”

“不是全部。”阿兹拉斐尔努力微笑。“世界上的一些人还从未有过在巴别塔上的祖先呢。”

“这不重要。从这里，我已经启动了世界末日。圣火会从这里传递到地球的各个角落。末日已经开始倒计时了。热度正在上升。下一次的话，圣水就会流入各个河道。真正的善良之人会成为主人的助手，并且可以加入军队。邪恶势力将不复存在。地狱将会空空荡荡，没有任何人手。然后我们将会下地狱，去废除那里。”

她微微一笑。“我将会，毫无疑问的，会在受到奖励的同时受到批评。”

阿兹拉斐尔有段时间无话可说。他可以只是那么眼睁着寻思这计划有多么简单。从这一点看来，这可以真正地向地球传播神圣之物，就像上帝将人类传递到世界的各个角落。他结结巴巴地说“这太疯狂了，乌列尔。这是那伟大计划，但它已经被终止了。提出的这个想法可以成为不可言喻计划的一部分啊——！”

“难道我得出的结果就不是这计划中一部分吗？我出现在这里不就是证明吗？”她优雅地插了嘴，用那双黑色的神秘双眼盯着他。“如果你那样相信的话，那就说倒我。这想法应该被允许的。”

阿兹拉斐尔想要沮丧地喊出来。疯狂。他可以了解到这是个逻辑上的悖论。他向前走了一步，准备进一步给明原因。她得接受这原因。他仅仅需要用正确的话说服她——！

贝尔芬格在他准备向前再走一步的时候，释放了触手，吸盘以及腐烂鸡蛋的味道。向头足动物的拙劣模仿。他在这味道中几乎没法呼吸。目前贝尔芬格还不愿意以人类的形态老老实实待着。

“现在，现在。我不会让你过来的。”贝尔芬格轻快地说着。丝毫不搭理他。

“你这蠢家伙！”阿兹拉斐尔没来由的发现自己正颤抖着身子。这事怎么发展到这么糟糕的地步了呢？“你也会被摧毁的！”

“噢，对，我们做的这事，”贝尔芬格轻声叹着气，好像这是个毫无坏处的念头。然后笑了。“另外我已经很久没有享乐了！你谈到实质性问题的时候，永恒就变得无聊起来了，你知道这点吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔不知道这点。他没法回忆起上一次不享受生命中的乐趣的事了。甚至最黑暗的夜晚。他只要耐心等待，那就会迎来美好的黎明。最近发生的事情是天启。甚至最后是个好结局。

乌列尔用那双黑色的眼睛看着他。他的价值被重新评估了。“贝尔芬格？当你结束提问后。确保他做个好梦。对他善良些。”

手因激动而握成拳。阿兹拉斐尔打了个寒颤。“我可以做到的。明白了。我可以做点什么吗？”

“是的。他的翅膀已经变色了。我认为没有必要再把他当做天使的一部分了。”乌列尔转过了头，之后没再去想这件事了。“我必须去打开另一个封印。这么多烦人的工作……但一切都会得到回报的。”

阿兹拉斐尔开始喊她，绝望地一次又一次地呼喊她。但是一个病态的触手缠住了他的喉咙。“现在，现在。兹拉。”噢。‘兹拉’真的。他有名字了，谢谢你呀！“这不错。这名字还不坏。我有些问题……我想要一些答案。你看起来像是个喋喋不休的人。”

触手再一次勒紧了。他的视线变得模糊了。“我们将会成为好朋友的。”


	6. 约会杀手

克劳利乘坐电梯前往总部。从他脸上的表情可以看出来，他很久之前就想这样做了。惊吓，这种最常见的表情，似乎是被印在他的恶魔同僚脸上一样。这表情随着他们看到克劳利而出现。就是那个不仅逃开了地狱惩罚还羞辱了全部恶魔，而现在还在门口随意溜达，好像他是来上交年度报告的那个克劳利。当克劳利肩膀上溜着一个皮子做的背包时，好奇的表情也同时在他们脸上显现了。

然后他们脸上又出现了一层憎恶的表情。这在地球上住着的家伙完全无拘无束，就像一只趾高气昂的孔雀似的。这与天使正交往的家伙即使和同僚在一起也要戴上那副眼镜，看起来挺时髦的。真膈应人。这嘴脸真丑恶。

在克劳利经过他们时，他朝他们咧嘴坏笑。他就好像是刚从漫长旅行后回来，在周一早晨来顺道瞅瞅他们。他本可以朝他们大喊一声混蛋的。

在他身边的大多数人就像看到毒光环一样，努力逃走。大概他就是那个毒光环吧。毕竟。他现在特别沮丧。对那些想要趁机背后插他一刀的人，现在他可是搞不了他们。

他一面接近前台，一面咧嘴一笑。这笑容里充斥着自傲。噢。这将为这垃圾一般的一天添些亮点。“哈斯塔公爵！”他做作地鞠躬，戏剧性地挥着一只手。而他的另一只手在背包上好好待着。“很高兴能在这里看见你。请问我能要杯茶吗？或者一杯咖啡？”

那恶魔用着不屑和仇恨的眼神瞪着他，头顶上的癞蛤蟆呼呼地向外呼气直到正常大小。“你想在这里干什么？我们在所有的门上贴了告示。那纸上面写着不准你进。”

“真的吗？我一定是没看到它们。”事实上，他看到了。其实他更像是忽略那些玩意了。快忽略更多的东西吧。比如忽略地狱和他自己本是个恶魔的事情吧。他们真的打算以为自己会乖乖遵守那些告示？特别是在这事发生之后？根本不可能。“听着，我需要和别西卜大人谈话。很重要的事。地狱一定会感兴趣的，巴拉巴拉巴拉。”

哈斯塔的黄眼睛因恨意而闪着光。“你没权力谈地狱的最大兴趣。你——你——你”他因为这邪恶的事挣扎了一会。“你这个天使的同情者。”

终于谈到了这个。克劳利咧嘴笑了。“我会给你本关于介绍辱骂别人的书。我们会看到效果的。”

头顶上的癞蛤蟆以一种邪恶的方式呱呱叫着。“别西卜大人才不会想见你。她现在不会见人。她在开会。”

“她现在在开会，是吗？”克劳利点点头。很好。他很高兴知道这一点。这结果令人困惑但无所谓。如果别西卜大人就在那，他也会跟随对方的。“无论如何，我没时间去等了，所以如果你不介意的话——”

他绕过了那个古老的接待桌，用胳膊肘拐了一下，挡住了哈斯塔德去路。“你别跟着。”

克劳利的坏笑消失了。该换张认真脸了。“你知道。我还没准备好被骂退。我不是傻瓜。”他拍了拍自己的包，手指悬在拉链上。“你想看看吗？利古尔一定会爱死这小把戏的。”

哈斯塔盯着他，眼睛一眨也不眨，看到自己在那副黑色墨镜后的倒影了。他还没读懂那双眼睛。也没准备好冲破对方所搞的障碍。

背包随着一声近似癞蛤蟆叫的声音被拉开了一点点。克劳利歪了歪头。“很好。别西卜大人肯定会喜欢你接受这个的。相信我。”

在地狱公爵反应过来之前，这老蛇已经溜走了，用他那常用的方式朝着办公室前去。但他厌烦要拧门把手，他想了好几次，犹豫不决。最后用一个熟练的响指解决了问题。

先前进入办公室的几次还是挺锻炼他的。他不是什么污秽的爱好者，但是别西卜确实是。别西卜那里有着为苍蝇而准备的聚食区。说那里通常是飞虫还不如说是除了蛆就是蛆。这次他惊讶地发现这里没有任何异味以及黑压压的虫群。

这比不清楚状况还糟糕的是这里很明显收到了来自某人的干扰。那人就是权天使。

加百利坐在干净的椅子里。这椅子太白以至于像是云做的一样。毫无疑问他是不想坐在跟恶魔有关的东西上。他在她经常待的地方的桌子的另一边坐着，说着话，显而易见不带一点愧疚感。但是他不知道为什么还是要做出来愧疚、惊讶、愤怒的模样。

桌子上有着两个酒杯里盛着……一些东西。不是酒。这里不适合喝酒。

克劳利没法控制自己冲着这干净到诡异的房间咧嘴一笑，他只是让门在身后关上了。

加百列在他进来的时候站了起来，顺了顺身上的褶皱。“这可真是——”

“这是次较圆满的会议。是的。我同意。”别西卜也站了起来，双手合扣起来背在身后。“现在滚出这里，你这——”

“——漂亮还闪闪发光的生物？”加百列插了嘴，试图帮助她。

“我要说的是你这一团垃圾——”

克劳利举起了一只手。“不，不，不。这真好。我要一石二鸟了。”

别西卜挥了挥手，好像有虫群在附近一样。“你不能来到这里，并且——”

“我发嘶嘶嘶嘶誓，我不会占用太长时间。”他嘶嘶地说着。威胁的毒液已经冒出地表了。“我知道和你的天使待在一起有多么恼人。”

别西卜大人和权天使同时畏缩了一下，但很快开始抗议起来。前者看起来要让虫群冲出去，吃掉克劳利。克劳利站在原处，没展示出一小会的软弱。

“阿兹拉斐尔消失了。”他想冲着他俩吐口水，但还是没做，只是瞪着那俩人。“在几分钟后我会和贝尔芬格在伦敦街道上好好聊聊。有人烧了教堂。阿兹拉斐尔还进了操蛋的圣火里。现在你俩居然还在这畅饮。我有一大堆问题嘶嘶嘶嘶。”

“你总是有问题。”加百列没好气地对他评头论足，还挑起一根眉毛，好像那能把克劳利控制住。

这一点用也没有。事实上，这起了反作用。怒火燃着了他。而他高兴地接受了这点，让地狱之火在血液里流淌。他能在舌尖尝到燃烧过的灰烬的味道。“第一个问题：乌列尔在嘶嘶嘶哪？为什么她没被召回？”

加百列在消耗完良好耐心之前只是退了一步，把手交叠起来，没耐心地抬起下巴。“她没回天堂。乌列尔已经为天堂服务许久了所以她值得——”

行吧。所以他将要像这样要被喂一嘴狗屎话。他转头把双眼对上别西卜的眼睛，还用手拍了拍自己的包。“我来这里是准备和你谈谈。选择回答的话，我将不会给你这个惊喜的。贝尔芬格本不是自由的，但他被给予了躯体。为什么？”

别西卜大人扫了一眼背包，然后又瞅了瞅克劳利，正想着如何回答。“不用他了。他请求一具躯体。然后我给了他一具。在那之后他才开始胡作非为。我们需要一个更好的批准机构来为——”

“不需要这种官僚主义的做法。下一个问题。我该怎么才能找到他俩呢？”他的目光在他俩身上来回地停留。然后这里陷入一片寂静。

是时候该露出他的秘密武器了。随着一个响指声，这背包像是个窗帘一样坠下来。他掏出了一把超级水枪。“你知道这个吗？这是把水枪。我花钱买了这个，用的真实世界的钱买的。花了我三十磅。这和赤裸裸的抢劫一样。但买它确实值。值得盛满圣水——”

加百列露出了嘲弄人的笑容，用那满怀讽刺的眼睛看着那个玩具水枪。“阿兹拉斐尔不再被允许获得圣水了。”

“你想知道他和我做多长时间的知心朋友了吗？”克劳利轻松地举起了他的儿童水枪，小心翼翼地让它不被自己的火焰所融化。“上千年。我这里可是有很多的走私圣水。一加仑又一加仑。差不多和核弹的储存量一样多！”

别西卜还是和石头一样一动不动。她死死地盯着他。“你可不可以告诉我他是不是在说谎？”这问题不适合加百列。

加百列仍然好奇地、仔细地看着那把水枪。“他当然在扯谎。他可是个恶魔。尽管，我还是不知道那玩意是什么。那东西大概是圣水，也可能那是他的另一个诈骗术。”

善良的、年长的天使的提醒，对于任何不善良的恶魔来说都是一种恩惠。

别西卜正怒气冲冲，还保持着非常怀疑的态度。“……我不知道贝尔芬格在哪。”事实上，他的等级比我高。尽管他什么事情也不去做。路西法大概是唯一一个能轻轻松松找到他的人。”

克劳利很快收到了答复，只是因为别西卜大人讨厌承认那些有关高等级的事。有人没有像他们所期望的那样爬上通往成功的梯子。他的怒火更加了一层，然后转头凝视着加百列。

“又怎么了？”天使冷淡地耸了耸肩。“你想要吓我？你是个恶魔。是微不足道的虫子。是一种永永远远待在地下的——”

苍蝇的嗡嗡声让天使逐渐停了下来。别西卜从没受到过侮辱，甚至轻微程度的侮辱也没受过。克劳利咧嘴傻笑了起来。

“……好吧。我不知道。好吧？我不知道。尽管，他们还是不断地收到任务。他们正因为传送东西而前往一个仓库。无权干预他们，所以——”

这起码是个消息。一个新起点。这意味着一个地址。“那仓库在哪里？”他开始着急起来，胸腔里的火焰燃烧不止。

加百列挤出了一个假笑。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在离开总部之后，克劳利深吸了一口新鲜空气。很明显路人都奇怪地盯着他。他正蛇行去开本特利，还把水枪挂在肩膀上。一股子烟从他的颈圈处升起来。为了让自己更舒服一点，他需要变化一下。现在他闻到太多的硫磺味了。

他停下了步伐，把水枪里的水倒在了水沟里。没必要把这玩意带到车里，去制造麻烦。

只有当他坐在车里，把水枪放在后位上的时候，他才真正地放松了下来。结果比他预期要好得多。他不却定圣水的作用对别西卜的影响会不会和它对哈斯塔德作用一个样。但是如果变得更好的话，他会在剩下的几十年里获得无与伦比的权力。这稍微让他变得更乐观了。

这次是从装箱单开始。这很容易。他已经有了仓库的地址了。这地方离伦敦不愿，大概乌列尔和他的天使仍然在英国的某个位置。他不确定这点。加百列的笑容看起来让这事变得更难了。

加百列。别西卜。这是什么情况？他俩居然在一块喝酒。这看起来是个重要的事情。当贝尔芬格和乌列尔一块组队，一幅有关恶魔和天使在一起的画似乎被描绘出来了。他内心中的自己想要指责那俩人在模仿他和他的天使。但是很快他意识到事实不只是眼前这样。

那可不是爱。仅仅是……合作。他爱他的天使。他们和自己可没法比。

谈到这个……

他已经让汽车打上了火，逐渐离开了路边，前往那个已经浮现在脑子里的地点。

他很快就会拥有他的天使了。

一切都挺好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们都知道我走的程序的。没有重新再调整正文。要是有Kudos和评论就更好了。你们都将不会喜欢后文的。


	7. 该死的忏悔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同志们，我们的剧情要逐渐黑化啦。我想我将会再写一章来冲掉这章的难受劲。

同志们，我们的剧情要逐渐黑化啦。我想我将会再写一章来冲掉这章的难受劲。

阿兹拉斐尔颇为担忧地在这个处处都奇怪无比、令人很不舒服的地方醒来。这感觉黏在脑子里久久挥之不去，马上就要成为一种熟知的感觉了，但他束手无策。尽管上一次的感觉还滞留在脑海里，但现在的感觉已经达到了糟糕的极点。

这一次打一开始就很不好。他的手腕被从未体验过的，十分紧的绳绑在了一起。绳子还很精巧地绑住了膝盖与脚腕。他现在还能忍受这些较小的疼痛。他不能忍受的是他那展开的翅膀被钉子定在了身后的墙上。他几乎不能以现在跪着的姿势稍稍移动，除非他能忍受被钉子使劲拉扯自己的翅膀。

最糟糕的是，他好像没法让翅膀摆脱被束缚的命运。他试着施了一个小奇迹。什么都没发生。他被卡住了。

噢。噢天啊。噢，操！

紧张感充满了他的胸腔。在他漫长的生命里，他发现自己在被误会之后，曾被他人用多种令人尴尬的方式绑起来过。在法国大革命期间的可丽饼事件，被指控成巫师的事件，被误认为坐拥无数财富……但是在这些事情中，他的翅膀从未被卷入过。从没有一个人，除了他自己触碰过这对翅膀。连克劳利也没碰过。

这对他来说这是个远远超越底线的事情。他在这里无力去摆脱困境。他被人任意摆布着。

这恐慌感进一步向歇斯里底进展。他几乎不能呼吸。翅膀变色也是原因之一，但是……但是翅膀上的逐渐变灰的羽毛可能会结束……结束……

“你醒来啦！”贝尔芬格大步地、油腻地朝他走来。他挥了下手，几把火炬就立刻出现在了这里。阿兹拉斐尔被那些悬在大厅上空的星辰感动了。这个房间足够大，大到可以盛开被固定住的、张开的翅膀，并且贝尔芬格还能在这里走来走去。这是个临时做的地牢。

当阿兹拉斐尔看到那沉醉在自我满足里的恶魔正大步朝自己走过来时，他惊慌失措。他很温柔，但不代表他是软弱的。他不会给这恶魔留面子的。

一个颜色为芥末黄的、豪华的、但显得十分俗气的椅子被搬到了他的旁边。贝尔芬格滑入椅子时发出了一声舒服的叹息，同时也冲对方挤出了一个不怀好意的、故作扭捏的笑。最后，他动动身子，向前靠了靠。“你知道的，乌列尔是不会给我属于你的那份资料的。不只是一开始是这样。我将要彻底摧毁克蠕利，在此之后可以奖励自己睡个懒觉。然后就在这事发生之后，他们就会来到这里。正如你所想的那样，他们所说的理由会比你的更加神圣。‘阿兹拉斐尔被地狱之火焚烧，并由此被上帝宣告无罪。而克劳利毫无疑问是因为使用一些恶魔的小把戏逃离了这里。’”

贝尔芬格哈哈大笑，露出了黄色的锋利牙齿。“他们不会猜到克蠕利之所以逃脱是因为某人的——”，他随意地甩了甩手，“神迹。真有意思，天使。他们总以为自己有了什么了不起的计划，其实最终还是随意地做了事。”

阿兹拉斐尔什么也没说。他不会给这野兽好果子吃的。无论如何，他是不会着急反驳的。

贝尔芬格继续说着。“尽管他们还在这附近。那地方离着克蠕利做堕落之梦的地方很近。我不认为他们理能解你和那条大蛇争斗后变了很多。这吓到了他们，所以我在想，你有多愿意跳进这个圈套？然后我就得到了你的相关档案。”

他打了一个响指，手里出现了崭新的、白色信封。它看起来很厚。阿兹拉斐尔很好奇别的天使的档案有多厚，并且很想知道这厚度会不会是一个不详的征兆。

贝尔芬格很乐意解答问题。“比大多数天使的档案要厚。我们那边克蠕利的档案和你的一样厚。他档案里列出的东西全是所做过的奇奇怪怪的好事。但按照邪恶的标准来看，还算不太坏。你档案里列出的东西全是坏事，但是也不算太坏。”

他脸上带着笑容，快速地翻动着档案。“你的档案我读了好几次了。现在的我对你有了很多的新看法，兹拉。难怪你的翅膀上有着黑色的东西。你走起路来很优雅，不是吗？”

不要说话。不要反对。不要同意。保持安静。名叫安静的小伙伴是他的盟友。

“还不想说话吗？你的档案里写你是个健谈者……所以你现在是装给我看的，对吧？”贝尔芬格冲他笑，继续翻着档案。“你知道那个关于浴缸的梦吗？那个梦真拖沓。用了我和克蠕利身上的懒惰才得以让此事办成的。说实话，我没想到你能轻而易举地溜入他的梦里。我想尿液（乌列尔）一定会很失望的。”

恶魔一边继续翻阅着档案，一边用脚勾住了绑着阿兹拉斐尔手腕的绳子。他轻轻地一拉，就促使天使向前扑去，随他的翅膀和墙壁后面的绳子较着劲。

阿兹拉斐尔发出了痛苦的呻吟声。这比他想象中的惩罚要痛苦的多。

“你还想回到那个浴缸里吗，兹拉？喝些酒，然后把烦恼抛在脑后？”贝尔芬格咕噜咕噜地说着话。在用力拖拽那根绳子之前，他还是先扫视了一下对方。“正如我所说。你不能把烦恼抛在脑后。那会让你堕落的。如果你真的堕落了，我想我会尊重你的。”

又一次拖拽。疼痛变得更加明显了。阿兹拉菲尔没法再抑制住源源不断的呻吟声。恶魔的微笑逐渐扩大了。这微笑要比任何人类脸上的笑容还要大。

紧接着，他不再拉扯着绳子折磨他，而又无所事事地回去翻看档案了。阿兹拉斐尔终于有时间松了口气，但是仍然拒绝说话。他不得不想办法逃跑。如果他不能施些奇迹的话，那他只能用人类的办法逃出这里。

这意味着需要耐心和洞察力。他至少擅长其中的一个。

在一段时间过后，恶魔开始吹起口哨，但还是看着手里的档案。“告诉我，兹拉，你有没有想过要杀掉一个人？”

这个问题也太无法预知了以至于让他无法回答。“我没有像这样的爱好。”

“但是你有，不是吗？”恶魔颇为好奇地翻阅着手里的纸张。“十字军东征。你不是去了耶路撒冷了吗？又或是你就是军队中的一员？”

阿兹拉斐尔突然觉得浑身发冷。“……我……我只是去看看而已。这和祂做的事是一样的。我没有权利去干涉另一方。”

“你杀了谁？”他斜睨着，内心里因自己提问得很有水平而洋洋自得。阿兹拉斐尔感觉自己被拉进了一个无底洞，好像答案已经呼之欲出。除非有他不知道的神秘力量在暗中作祟。这真是个该死的忏悔。

“一个士兵。我很确定我并没有想这么做，但是……他已经杀死了太多的孩子。他还抓着他们的母亲不放。我只是想把他击晕，但是……但是过了火！那个石头太重了。我没想到——”他很想停下来，但控制不住自己，“我向上报告了。然后我被上面斥责了，紧接着又被安慰了，好像我做了什么好事一样……但是……。”

“你想拯救他们，然而失了手。”他脸上的微笑消失了，取而代之的是一个像是安慰的嘲笑。他向前倾了倾身子，然后毫不费力地解开了对方的领结。阿兹拉斐尔的胃部随着这一动作而感到了不适。他的盔甲被人弄得粉碎。“生活不会是永远公平的。你觉得你能和克蠕利在没有一人牺牲的情况下逃走吗？”

这问题像是给了他一鞭子。牺牲……是天使们所宣扬的，却又很少去做的事情。当真的遇到问题时，阿兹拉斐尔很乐意牺牲自己去拯救世界……并且去拯救克劳利。他已经准备好去杀死那个和善的可爱男孩了。然而他不会去那样做的。凡事都有办法解决的。他很聪明。克劳利很聪明。他们在一起会变得非常聪明。地狱之火，还有圣水事件……。

贝尔芬格站在那里，档案夹在他的腋下，把对方的领结塞进了他的上衣口袋里。然后继续向前走着，仔细看着对方翅膀上的伤痕，就像是在欣赏一幅上好的油画。“羽毛的颜色比几个小时前还要灰。这很古怪。不能说我以前见过像这样的东西。通常的堕落是极其暴力的，就在一瞬间发生。就像是从高处坠落一样。它很美妙，堕落地很优雅。就像是投入爱人的怀抱里。”

他抓住一小撮羽毛，然后将它们拔出，让天使痛苦地大口呼吸着。“真是美妙呀。”更多的羽毛脱落了，白羽毛变成灰羽毛，向周围的羽毛扩散去。“这真是如此的可爱与优雅。”他不再控制住自己，惊声尖叫起来。“如此的柔软和甜美。”

他冲对方微笑，而阿兹拉斐尔只能回望他，没做出任何反应。阿兹拉斐尔希望能让对方看到自己的表情是愤怒的。贝尔芬格德笑容变得越来越明显，然后又拉扯了一次羽毛。“真是纯洁。真是不公平。不公平呀。”

更多的羽毛坠落在了地面上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要是在这章后还想要些评论和kudos的话，是不是变得很奇怪？但是我们已经走到了这一步。再一次声明，我想我会继续写下一章的。下一章会变得更明亮些。


End file.
